Love and Life
by Twilight4life10
Summary: What happens when your boyfriend is the multi-millionaire Edward Cullen? This is a story of Edward, Bella and their family of coping with everything that came their way. Both EPOV and BPOV. M for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

_A/N: Hello every-one  
Me is back with a new story and hopefully you will like it. The idea came to me just last night and I thought its better I pen it down or precisely, type it down :P So not more of my stupid talks, enjoy :D_

_This story will contain both Bella's POV as well as Edward's. This prologue will although be from BPOV. Now here we go …_

**Prolouge**

I woke up in the couch, my back giving me a hard time. I turned to look at others and everyone was looking at me and then amongst themselves. Wherever I saw, every face I looked at, all of them were upset, a sad, depressed feature on their looks. I wanted to ask what was wrong but kept it to myself, I didn't wanted to bother them when they were already in some problem.

I turned towards my right and saw Alice, she was almost on the verge of crying if it wasn't for the fact that Jasper was trying his very best to let her not cry. I heard Emmett from somewhere in the kitchen area, he was shouting on the phone, so were my father and Sam.

Carlisle was holding Esme, both trying to comfort each other, trying to tell that this time won't last, that it would be over soon and everything would be fine. Both trying to grasp the fact the other was telling them, to comfort the other or themselves, who knows.

I turned to my left and saw my mother and Rose looking at me, as if they were waiting, waiting for me to say something or may be to cry like the other women in this family were, right now. I tried to understand why everyone was like this, I tried to remember but I came up blank.

I turned to look for Edward, for him to tell me what was wrong, why was everyone so sad but he wasn't here. I tried again to remember what was happening here until a scene flashed in-front of my eyes, making me scream,

"EDWAAARD"

_The first chapter will be updated soon. Till then have a great time  
~twi_


	2. Last Day

_**A/N: This is the 1**__**st**__** chapter of the story. SM owns all the characters, I just like to play a bit with them. So enjoy it **_

**EPOV**

"Good Morning" a beautiful voice wakes me up from the sleep. I smile but don't open my eyes, instead turn and nuzzle my face in the pillow.

"Edward, wake up! Its 7 in the morning" the voice tells me, this time shaking my shoulders. "Come on honey, I made us pancakes, blueberry ones" she tells and this has my attention. I quickly sit up in the bed and she laughs.

"I knew this will wake you up, now get your ass off the bed and take your shower, I'll fix your plate" she tells me going out of my room.

"Yes mom" I groan. This, ladies and gentleman is no one else but my mother Esme Cullen. God! This woman knows very well how to make me do stuff. I, like she quoted, 'got my ass off the bed' and went to take a shower. I showered, changed into my fresh clothes and came downstairs.

"Good Morning everyone" I said taking a seat in the dining table. It was 7:30 so we would be leaving in the next 10 minutes.

"Morning brother" Em said groggily. We brothers were the same about this, none of us being a morning person but our sister being the exact opposite, well its not just the morning, she was chirpy and overly excited through-out the day. She wasn't in here yet though.

"Where is Alice?" I asked taking a bite of my pancake.

"She already left, she's gonna go pick Bells and then they drive to Rose's place and then meet us directly in the school. Jazz will be here any moment." Em filled me in and I nodded.

I was sipping the last of my coffee when I heard a car honk in our driveway. "That's our cue I guess, lets get going. Bye mom! Bye dad!" We both kissed mum's cheek and got our keys before moving outside.

"Bye son" dad said coming along and going towards his car.

"You're leaving so early today?" Em asked getting in his jeep.

"Yeah! Have a morning surgery" Carlisle, my dad and the best neurosurgeon in the whole of New York said.

"Kay! Best of luck dad" I said getting in my car as did he.

"Thanks son" he said and drove off. We both took off as well, with Jasper in front of us and headed school. Today was our last day of school, well not really, but still … there won't be any more classes. We had our finals in a week and then in 2 months we had our graduation and we would all be attending NYU after that.

As soon as we entered the school parking lot I noticed Alice's Chevrolet and Rose's convertible. Both of them were standing in there along with Bella, talking and laughing about something. I tell you, they don't need reasons to laugh, everything somehow becomes funny for them.

We all parked our cars and came out, walking towards the girls, our girls.

"Good morning all you beautiful ladies" Jasper said in his thick southern accent. This dude had his charms with the girls, always knew what to say, when to say.

"Good Morning baby" that would be Alice. She chirped and jumped to hug him. Jasper and Alice had been dating for 3 years now. They started just a month or two after Em and Rose declared themselves a couple, officially. Unofficially, Rose and Em had been dating for more than 5 years now. Em greeted them all and took his place next to Rose.

"What did you people have to do so early today?" I asked after we were done with all the morning wishes. The group is too big, wishing and greeting each other takes half the time. I chuckled internally.

"Don't ask" Bella grumbled making both Alice and Rose giggle. Now I know what exactly they had been doing. I looked at Bella and obviously I can tell that Alice again played Bella Barbie with her. I went upto her and embracing in my arms.

"Rough morning?" I whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head. She nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck.

"You have no idea" she mumbled. My poor girl. My sister has taken it as her duty to get Bella dressed 'properly' every-time she thinks Bella's outfit wasn't good enough.

"Oh c'mon! You look stunning, much better than what you were wearing before" Alice said. I rolled my eyes. Bella could wear racks and chucks and she still would have looked the most beautiful girl for all that I care.

Bella just mumbled something in the lines of 'goddamn pixie' and I had to suppress my chuckle. Eventually she looked up at me and smiled, which I returned of course.

"You look beautiful, love" I told her and she blushed, saying a soft 'thank you'. I traced her cheeks with the pad of my thumb. My other hand was still draped around her shoulder, holding her close to myself.

The warning bell then rang, reminding us of our classes. I had my 1st class with Rose n Bella, Chemistry. We quickly said a bye to others and walked to our class. We took our assigned seats and waited for the teacher.

"I can't wait for all of this to be over" Rose said and I nodded, agreeing with her. Bella smiled.

"Yeah right, and then we all are off to New York. I still can't believe we are all gonna be together there" Bella piped in. We all loved it here in Chicago but we couldn't keep the buzz of going to the big city, living on our own. Not that we have never been to NY before, mostly all our vacations and when the girls were up for a lot of shopping and fun, we would all go to NY. But this time it was for, for big. We were moving in there, we would be living in on our own. We had gotten ourselves a house there, well our parents did that, said it is gonna be our graduation present, but still, you know what I mean. All six of us together, actually eight, and that reminds me,

"Where are Ben and Angie? They were not in the parking lot in the morning" I said, Ben had this class with us.

"Angie's not feeling good, I guess it's the migraine again so she took off today and Ben is staying back with her." Bella told me.

"Yeah! We're gonna go check on her after school hours" Rose informed. Okay! That would be good I guess.

The teacher entered just then and took our attendance. Then he told us about some important points and then left quickly after wishing us 'all the best' for our exams. We sat there for a while before going out. Most of the classes were still going on so we decided to go back and sit for our next class.

Eventually the next class started and it kept on in the same day till it was time for lunch. We quickly left as soon as the class dismissed for the cafeteria. Bella and Rose went straight to our table and sat while I got a lunch tray for all three of us. The other three came and got their trays before joining us in the table.

"I don't understand why they keep these last classes. There is nothing to teach, still we have to come and let them eat our brains out" Em said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"I agree! Most of the teachers left us within 10 minutes today, nothing we did" Jasper said. I agreed too but I was busy with my food now than to saying how I agreed with them.

We talked for a little more, finishing our lunch. We were about to leave when the bitch herself wanted to make us known about her presence. I rolled my eyes while Rose, Bella and Alice openly glared at her.

Laurent Mallory, the bitch-snob of our school who thought of herself as Miss Universe was standing right in front of us, shooting daggers with her look at Bella and the other two girls.

"Well, if it ain't the happiest couple of the millennium" she sneered in her nasally tone looking at me and Bella.

_**So here it is, the first chapter. Of course Lauren has to be a bitch ;) We'll get to know more about all of them in the next chapter. Till then … Did you like it ? Did you hate it? Do let me know, Leave your comments behind by clicking on the review button. Much Love3**_

_**~twi**_


	3. Friends & Foes

_**A/N: Here comes the second chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, hopefully you will like it while reading. So without much talk, here we go with the story.**_

**BPOV**

"Bitch please" came Rose's voice from behind us. She hated Lauren, like really hated. "Don't you have your cheerleading classes now? Where you have to shake those fake boobs n ass of yours?" we all snickered at that comment of hers and Lauren shot daggers with her looks, the only thing she's able to do, I tell you.

"How dare you, you whore" Lauren sneered.

"You really shouldn't have said that" Alice said from my said and I agreed. Now no one could keep Rose in the bay. She brushed past me and grabbed Lauren by her hair.

"What did you say? Whore? I am a whore? Well if you would have studied in this place other than sleeping your way with every single teacher you would have known that according to the meaning of whore, you are suitable for the title best, not me, you shank. I am with Emmett and not only him, but everyone out here knows the fact that I am with no one but him, I love no one but him, unlike you, who has a reputation of a slut in not only the whole campus but the whole of Chicago. So listen up and listen good, next time before you open that skanky mouth of yours before me, think a hundred times before a single word you utter or I promise, next time there won't be any hair left for me to grab in your head" with that, Rose gave her a shake which made her fall in the floor making all of us snort and walked back to Emmett and kissed him.

"That was so hot babe" Em said once they were finished making out in the cafeteria in front of the whole school. I shook my head, these two could never keep it in control.

We left the cafeteria and walked to the next class, Edward had his with the girls and I had with Em n Jazz. He gave me a chaste kiss before we parted for our classes.

We entered the class and took our usual seat in the extreme left corner.

"That was quite hot what Rose did today, aint it?" Jazz said, we all were still in the awe of what just happened in the cafeteria.

"You have no idea bro, I just wanted to grab Rosie's hand and pull her to the parking lot, get in the car and fuck her to oblivion" Em said making all of us shudder.

"Emmett" Jasper groaned. "She's like my sister dude, I don't want my mind to be haunted with such pictures of Rose, please." I giggled.

"Truly though. That was quite hot. For a second I thought we might be going to attend Lauren's funeral in a few days." With that we all cracked up.

"SILENCE" came the sneering voice of our professor.

"Shit! I had totally not noticed him entering the class" I muttered under my breath and then bit my lip when Em and Jazz gave me 'the look'. Our history professor, Mr. Hector, was a son of a bitch. He somehow knew every single thing that happened in the school. And his ears, god his ears, he had an ability to hear even below 20Hz if you ask me. Asshole!

"Anything you would like to share with the class Ms. Swan?" he asked. I looked up to see him watching me directly in the eye. He was one hell of a creepy guy … something about him always made me gag.

"umm … no sir! Nothing" I said slowly, looking down.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut in my class rather than talking bullshit with your friends in here" he sneered eyeing Jazz and Em. Like I said, asshole!

"Sorry sir, I men, yes sir" I said sitting back in the sit and huffed. Em n Jazz did the same. The rest of the class passed by slowly. Today, since it was our last day, all the teachers left us early, talking about the important shits and then wishing us good luck but he, he left us even 2 minutes late than the usual time period of the class. I hated him.

After the class ended, we all went for our next class. It was an elective class and our whole group had chosen music and dance. Me, Alice, Rose and Angela took dance classes, while Edward took classes for piano and guitar, Jazz for guitar again, Em for drums and Ben was on the bass. Though if you ask me, we all had taken the class just for fun, coz we liked doing this stuff, we took the same classes when we were kids on a daily basis, professionally. Edward was a pro when it came to piano and guitar, so was everyone else with what they chose. The teachers knew so they just left us to what we wanted to do.

Today, it being our last day, we chose to dance while the guys played for us. We missed Angie and Ben terribly but nevertheless it was fun. It started out slow with just Edward on the piano and we girls making different postures, then Jazz joined in, giving it more pace, making the piece go a bit faster and lastly Em joined in with the drums.

It was crazy here, we danced with everything we knew and they played with everything they knew. It was time like this when we enjoyed even without talking to each other coz what we were doing then, talked for us. It was as if with music we could talk with each other in a whole different level and the best part was, we knew exactly what the other was saying or doing, to be correct.

The class ended all too soon for our liking and now it was gym. We went to the class together and checked into our locker rooms to change. We three girls thought of taking a shower before changing so we told the guys to go ahead, that we would be late.

Eventually we came out. I was the 2nd one to come out, Alice was already there, combing her hair. Lauren passed by, giving her the 'evil glare'. We just shrugged our shoulders and ignored her. Rose joined us in sometime and after we got ready, we went outside.

"I tell you, this bitch is never gonna get it inside her brain that she could 'accidently' get killed someday" Alice said looking at Lauren who was looking back at the three of us.

"Just don't talk about her in front of me. I totally wanted to kick her ass today, literally" Rose growled beside me.

"Easy tiger" I chuckled. "She wont be coming near us anytime soon after what you did today." I laughed.

"That better be, coz if she does, she would be going back in four" Rose sneered. We sat their some more, stretching and bending when the so cold 'dudes' of our school walked to us.

"Heyy babes. Wassup?" one of them asked.

"Why Mike? Can't you fucking see? Have you gone blind?" Alice said irritated. Rose n I stifled a laugh.

"Alice darling! I was just asking casually." Mike, the 'dude' said, all smiles and teeth. Yuck. Yellow teeth.

"Don't call me darling. And please just let us be, go and do your work" Alice retorted.

"Yeah! Before the guys see you here, you all better leave or you know what might happen" Rose said dismissively.

"Oh c'mon babes. We are not afraid of those 'guys' of yours" he said quoting the word guys.

"Really Mike? Are you not? Do you mind telling me then why you gulped when Rose mentioned them just a minute ago? Or better, I think I would just call them and then you tell them this yourselves. Wont that be nice?" I said smiling at him and he gulped again. I didn't wait for him to answer when we called our guys back to us.

"Baby" I called and Edward looked at me and smiled. Then he saw Mike and his friends standing next to us and his smile turned to a scowl, making Mikey and his friends grimace. He turned to Em and Jazz and said something to them which made all three of them turn towards us and then they started walking in our direction.

_**So how did you like it? Angry Edward? ;) I love angry Edward though ! How about the little tiff between Rose and Lauren? I totally loved Rose, she's kick-ass. Anyways let me know your views. Good? Bad? Or anything else. Click on the review button and share your opinions. The next chapter would be up soon, hopefully. Till then cyaa.**_

_**~twi**_


	4. Examz & Sexy timez

_A/N: Here comes the 3__rd__ chapter. We will get to know more about them and then some Edward-Bella alone time ;) sounds good, right? Anyways, enough talks, now on with the story._

**EPOV**

"Hey love" I smiled and dipped down to kiss hr on the lips. "Any problem?" I asked her playfully, giving Mike the look that said I-can-make-you-piss-with-what-I-might-just-say. She smiled.

"Nothing much baby. Mike here was telling me he was not afraid of our 'guys'" she said copying Mike "but still he was gulping. I thought he might be having some problems. So I called you, just check on na" she said sweetly and the others chuckled beside me. Even I was having a hard time from keeping it down, myself.

"Sure baby" I said and turned towards Mike. "So dude. Anything wrong?" I asked him.

"uhh .. nothing. nnn…nothing at all. I was j…jj…ust here, asking Bella h…h…hhow she was pp…p…preparing for the finals" he stuttered.

"Oh! How nice of you" Alice sneered beside me. Mike grimaced.

"umm .. b…best of luck all of you. I'll see you around" and with that they left as soon as possible. We all cracked up once he left.

"He's one fuck up of a man" Em laughed. "Pussy-whipped"

"I agree dude. He was about to piss on his pants when Eddie here asked him what was wrong" Jazz said and I scowled when he called me Eddie. I hated that nickname. It was all Emmett.

"Anyways, you three should get back to practice" Bella said, taking a sip from her water bottle. The water droplet slipped from the side of her lips and travelled along the lengths of her chin, down her neck to the top of her boobs before getting mixed with the lining of her gym clothes. All this while I was watching that tiny water droplet.

"Like what you see Cullen?" Bella quirked an eyebrow at me. I couldn't help but smile and shook my head.

"You have no idea Swan" I told her and dipped down to kiss her again. oh! How much I loved that girl. As if she could hear me, she said,

"I love you"

"I love you too" I told her before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Okay, enough guys, too much of PDA" Em said which earned him a hit in the back of his head from Rose. I laughed.

"Oww … Rosie, babes that hurt" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It was meant to hurt baby" she retorted and we laughed at that, making Em scowl. We were all talking for some more time when the bell rang indicating that school was over. We all did a quick jump before we quickly ran towards our locker rooms to change. We all took a quick shower and came out after a change of fresh clothes.

"Angela's place?" Jazz asked and we all nodded and went to the parking lot. Since Bella drove with Alice today, I told her to come with me which she happily agreed to. We all got in the cars and started for Angela.

"I cant believe school is actually over for us. It seems so surreal" Bella chirped from my side and I chuckled.

"Me too baby, no more waking up in the morning" I said making Bella laugh. I loved the sound of her laugh.

"Only you can think of morning sleeps being the best part about this whole thing" she said and I laugh.

"I never said it was the best thing, it was just the 1st thing. Early morning thing, you see" I said and she shook her head laughing.

"You are such a guy Edward." She said. "So, if this is not the best thing, then what would that be?" she asked and I looked at her, smiling.

"I think it would be the fact that I can now spend my whole day with you" I told her and she blushed, smiling.

"But we need to study now, finals are in a week baby" she reminded me. I groaned.

"I know but we can always study together. After-all we all have the same subject apart from 2" I told her, hoping she would agree for studying together but I knew it wasn't right. We wont be studying if we were together, alone.

"You know Edward, we wont really be studying if we are alone in a room to study" she said what I just thought. "But may be, all 8 of us could study together. This way we can be together also and we will study also. And help out each other with what we need. Lets talk about it once we get to Angela" she said and my whole face lit up.

Sure we wont get our privacy with the others present but we could still be together. And it would be better for all of us, like she said. I liked the idea and agreed that we would talk about it once we reach. I held her hand in mine with one and with the other I drove to Angela. By the time we reached, the others were already there. We came out of the car and went directly inside.

Angela and Ben were sitting on the smaller couch and Rose, Em, Jazz and Alice took the bigger one that left the love seat for me and Bella. I sat their with Bella on my lap.

"How are you feeling now?" Bella asked once she was comfortably settled on my lap. Ben was holding Angela in his arms in a much similar position like me and Bella. She looked a bit weak but all in all she looked fine.

"Much better. Just a li'l weak" she said smiling. "Ben here, helped me a lot" she said nuzzling close to him. I smiled and pulled Bella closer. She leaned to my chest.

"Just take care okay. Don't stress yourself up coz of exams, take a day or two off and then start when you feel better, got it?" I said and she chuckled.

"yes sir" she mock saluted me.

"good girl" I chuckled.

"And if you need any help, we all are here. Actually I was about to raise this topic in a while" Bella said looking at me and then back to everyone else. I nodded to her and everyone gave us a curious look.

"Well me and Edward were thinking, we could all study together for the finals. Like this, we will study also and help each other with what the other is having a difficulty. And we all know that whenever we take breaks from study we usually catch up with each other and take hours in that catching up, so if we are all together, studying then we can give more hours to studying than catching up. What do you guys think?" Bella asked and I looked at them as they thought about it.

Em was the 1st to break the silence. "I think it's a brilliant idea. That way Rosie will be with me the whole day" he grinned and we all laughed "and then Bells and Angie here will be helping me with whatever I need and we will actually be studying. And when we take breaks in between it would be fun" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah! I know, we might be thinking that we all might not study if we are together but we all know how important the finals are for us. It holds our future. We know how serious it is so even if me or Em start doing something stupid, we'll have you all to hit us behind our head and get us to the track" I said making everyone laugh.

"I think you're right. We could do that" Jasper, the rational one put his thoughts and Bella smiled. That means Alice would be in. Though I highly doubted that Alice would have said no anyhow. She loves 'group study'.

"How about the three of you?" Bella asked looking at Rose, Angie and Ben.

"Well I guess am in. You are right, if we study together it will be better in a lot of ways" Rose said giving Em a wink and he fist pumped in the air with a "hell yeah" making us all laugh. Then we turned to look at Angie and Ben.

"I am okay with whatever she decides" Ben said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Pussy whipped" It was Jasper this time which made us snort. We looked at Angela to tell us if she would be joining and she was thinking.

"Well if you people have no problem with me sneezing the whole time than am surely in" she said and we all started laughing.

"So its decided than, till Angela is totally fit, we all can come up here so that she doesn't have to go outside and after that we can go to Rose's place or Edward's. We will get a bigger space than" Bella said and we all agreed. She was right.

"And please, everyone. Since we will be here most of the day, get lots of food for all of us" Alice said and I chuckled.

"That's not a big deal, I can always cook" Bella said and I smiled. My girl here was the best cook ever. She had magic in her hands.

"Ya, me too! We'll just need the stuff" Em said. That big oaf loved cooking, may be even more than eating. And that surely says something.

"That would be available. But there is no need to make when we can order. Its less time consuming" Ben said but Angela and Bella shook their head no.

"Nope! Cooking is better, even if it takes time. Exams are coming up and we cant afford to get sick coz of a stupid reason like food poisoning. We better not take chances here. I can help as well in cooking, so its decided. From tomorrow we are all studying here and then in few days we'll switch" Angela said.

"Yep! And its better we move to our place after this. Than we don't have to think about cooking" I said and they all smiled big smiles. All thanks to Esme Cullen ladies and gentleman. She loved cooking and more than that she loved cooking for us, to make us eat.

"Esme" they all said in unison. Me, Alice n Em laughed. We all chatted for a li'l while more and then we started leaving after wishing Angela to 'get well soon'.

"See, now we get to be together the whole day and we can study as well" Bella said fixing her seat-belt as we got inside the car. I smiled and nodded.

"Right" I leaned and kissed the top of her head. I started the car and drove back to my place.

Bella lived to my next door with her dad Charlie and mom Renee. Charlie was the Chief of Police here in Chicago and Renee and my mother owned a boutique in the town. It was one of the best boutiques but you can't expect anything less from Esme Cullen and Renee Swan. Both of them perfectionists.

When we got back no one was home as always. Mom and Renee were in boutiques, dad in the hospital and Charlie in the station. We went straight to my room I put my mp3 player on. It was one of our favorite songs on the play, 'Fireflies by Owl City'.

"At-last school ends" Bella said as she snuggled closer to my side.

"Yes, at-last" I chuckled and turned my face to look at her. "Its good that its not the end of our group."

"Oh! Its definitely good. I don't know if I'll survive without all you people around me, actually cut 'don't know', I _know_ that I wont survive without all of you, without _you._" She tells me.

"I know, baby" I kiss the top of her head. "I love you" I breathed. We might not tell this to each other all the time but we know what's there in our heart. We loved each-other and it was beyond words.

"I love you too" she replies, pulling me for a kiss and I oblige willingly. Her fingers threaded through my hair and my hands on either side of her face. The kiss started slowly, just lips but all too soon turned out to be passionate. I licked her lips and she opened for me. My tongue darted inside her mouth as did hers. Instinctually, I pulled her on my lap with both her legs on either side of my hips.

She grinded herself on me and I held her right there, my hands on her hips. We broke our lips for air but my lips never leaving her skin. I trailed kisses from her shoulder, moving to her neck up till her jaw and back again. When we had enough 'air', our lips came crashing down to each other. My hands roamed the sides of her body, slightly grazing the sides of her breast, teasing her. She groaned into my lips.

"That's pure teasing, Edward Cullen" her eyes dark with lust. "I know what you want" she leaned closer and bit my earlobe before taking it between her lips and nibbling. I groaned at the sensation. Then with a pop she released my lobe and softly whispered in my ears, "I can feel you".

That did it, I flipped us so that her back was on the bed. She was lying on my bed, with her beautiful chest-nut hair sprawled all over. I was hovering over her and her legs wrapped around my waist, locking me to her. Both of us panting.

I quickly worked on our clothes, both of jeans and t-shirts landed in the floor and in one strong thrust I entered her. We both moaned at the sensation.

"I love it when you're inside me" she gasped.

"I love being inside you, baby" I tell her and pick my pace. I keep thrusting in and out of her, savoring the moments.

"Harder … harder Edward, faster" she gasped between thrusts. I quickened my pace and she met my every thrust with her own.

"ughh … am … baby … close" she couldn't form coherent lines and am sure if I open my mouth it would be the same for me. I brought my lips to hers and she kissed me hungrily.

"Come for me baby …. Come" I gasped, thrusting harder, faster. She moaned my name over and over. I found her g-spot and started hitting it with my thrust and her eyes rolled back to her head.

"Edward…" she screamed my name as she came all around me and with few more thrusts I came right along with her, spurting my seeds within her. Both of us panting, coming down from the high.

"I love you" she said, still out of breath.

"Me too, love. I love you so much" I said kissing the top of her head, which was slick with sweat now. Our whole body was slick but that didn't matter.

I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me and pulled the comforter above us. She yawned and I smiled.

"Get some rest baby, I know how rough I can be" I chuckled which earned my a giggle from her.

"mmmhhmmmm …. Okay, but you stay here" she said sleepily.

"I wont be anywhere else" I said and kissed her softly. She smiled and snuggled close, nuzzling in the crook of my neck. She was fast asleep within minutes.

I smiled. That was the best feeling, to have her in my arms. I loved this girl like anything, would do anything for her. She was _my_ Bella, my everything, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I know there would be no one that would ever catch my eyes, not anymore.

_Well, that was the first smut I've ever written. I hope I didn't totally 'blow it up' ! Reviews are highly appreciated. Do let me know what you think about this chapter. The next chapter would be up as soon as possible. My term-ends are coming up so I'll try my level best to keep posting but there might be some delay. Till then, cyaa  
~twi_


	5. Together

_A/N: Here comes the next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading._

**EPOV**

"Don't go in there." Came a hushed voice from outside the room. We, me and Bella, were in my room. She was still sleeping peacefully with her head resting on my arm and my other arm draped around her.

"But we are gonna be late if they keep themselves locked in that room any more" came another voice. I was able to focus now. The voices were kind of familiar.

"I know …let's just call him in his cell once more" isn't that … ? Just then my cell starts ringing. Before I could even greet, the voice on the other side started, vowing that they are not gonna stop.

"What the fuck, Edward? Are the two of you coming or not? Its 5 already, how late are you thinking of being? If you don't say anything in the next 1 minute, am sending Em in for the two of you, I don't care what position you are in right now …. "

"Alice" I shushed her as lowly as I could with Bella still asleep in my arms. "Can you take a break? Bella is sleeping. You people leave if you want to. Let me wake her up first and then we are coming down." Before she could say anything else, I hung up on her.

"We'll be downstairs" Alice called from outside and then I heard two footsteps going of.

Bella stirred in my arms and I looked down at her.

"Hey, beautiful"

"Hi" she smiled sleepily. Her eyes half closed, trying to adjust to the lights of my room. "What time is it?" she asked, yawning cutely. I chuckled. I looked at the bed-side clock.

"15 to 5, which means …" I could finish my sentence before her eyes went wide and she sat jumped, sitting in the bed.

"Oh shit! We are late. Fuck! Alice and Rose are gonna kill me. Why didn't you wake me up? Shit! I need to get dressed …" she was talking a mile per minute.

"Love .. Love" I shook her shoulders in order to make her calm.

"I told Alice we will be down in few minutes, so just calm down and take deep breaths, okay? We are not gonna be much late. The main party wont start before 7:30. So just relax. We have plenty of time" I tell her and she nods, taking deep breaths.

"Okay! Lets go get fresh." I smile and nod. She was a bit dizzy from all the commotion so I helped her up, slowly, from the bed and we go to my bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

With minimal naughty stuff, as minimal as possible, after half an hour later, we emerge out of the bathroom in shorts and t-shirts and go downstairs.

"Look who thought of making an appearance" Alice said, obviously irritated at the two of us. I cant blame her. I was at fault. Today was our last high-school party of whatever you say. From tomorrow we are all gonna be busy with studies and then exams. So before exam starts the whole senior class is gonna go, party at one of the most happening clubs here in Chicago, Purple.

"I am sorry Ali, I slept of. I was just … exhausted, after the whole day" Bella said biting her lips.

I stifled a chuckle which earned me a scowl.

Bella was truly sad about making Alice mad, though it wasn't her fault. I sat on the other side of Alice and pulled her to me by her shoulders. She first fought but then gave up, as usual.

"I am sorry Ali, my fault. I woke up but didn't wake her up, she was tired. You wont be mad coz of that now, would you?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. No one could deny me that. She just huffed.

"You are so full of shit, Edward Cullen," but eventually she let it go "anyways we need to get ready, I mean, I need to get Bells ready. Your stuff is kept in Em's room. Lets go Bella" she said tugging at her hand.

I nodded and smiled and looked over at Em who was chuckling. I winked at him and he snorted.

"Kay" I got up from the couch, as did they, and Alice dragged Bella to her room, but not before I gave her a quick kiss.

Me and Em went to his room where Alice had layed our stuff down with a note saying which for whom. Though it wasn't very hard to figure. I took my things to my room and got ready for the night. I was wearing a blue washed jeans and a black long-sleeved, regular fit shirt. I rolled my sleeves a bit up and just like that, I was ready.

I came down and went to the kitchen to grab something. I was damn hungry. Within few minutes, Em also came down and sat in the couch. I took my seat next to him and offered him a pizza slice. He took it eagerly, always starving, I tell you.

We waited a few more minutes before Bella and Alice came down. I was having a hard time to not ogle her. She was wearing a short cowl neck white dress, with black prints. Her curly hair hung loose, with just a subtle hint of gloss and eye-makeup. And a locket that always hung down from her neck, a locket I had given her years back on her birthday. From that day, she has never took it of. Ever.

Someone cleared their throat and I blinked my eyes a couple times. She was blushing, standing in the stairways. I walked up-to her and held her hand in mine.

"You look beautiful, baby" I tell her which earns me another blush from her.

"Okay! Enough! Jazz and Rose would be going directly to Purple, they will meet us there. We should get going" Alice said and with a kiss in Bella's pink cheeks, we are all off.

When we reached there, the night was just getting started. We had booked the club for the night for our senior class. I could see Rose's convertible there but Jazz's car wasn't there yet.

We spotted Rose and walked to her. She was talking to two girls, Emily and Kim, I guess. She saw us and smiled, excusing herself from the two of them, she joined us.

"Hey!" she smiled.

"Hey babes" Em hugged her and gave her a quick kiss before releasing her.

"Jazz aint here yet?" she asked after us and we shook our head no.

"Alice, baby! Sorry, am late" came Jasper's voice from behind us.

"Jazzy" she smiled as he joined us.

"Hey, Cullen" Sam greeted us. He was a year older to us, but his girlfriend, Emily, who Rose was talking to earlier was our class-mate. Sam was a nice guy.

"Sam" we greeted each other with a one-armed hug, so did everyone else. Emmett and Sam got along quite well.

"Long time dude. How have you all been?" Emily came up and stood next to him and he dipped down to kiss her forehead. You could see that they loved each other dearly.

"Well and good, how about you? All good? How is college?" Sam went to Roosevelt University, here in Chicago only.

"Ah! Good I guess, Emily here will be joining me in few months there." He smiled looking down at her and she smiled right back.

"That's great man" Jasper smiled.

"Ya! Congratulations" Bella smiled and gave Emily a hug. We didn't know that she had been accepted to Roosevelt.

She smiled and said thanks before leaving to get herself a drink. We talked to Sam for some more before he left to find Emily.

"They are such a cute couple" Alice chirped.

"I agree. The way she aligns herself with every move of Sam and the way he looks at her. They are just perfect for each other" Rose added.

"Totally. Totally perfect" Bella smiled, looking over her shoulder to them. They were on the dance floor, dancing, smiling.

We took a booth for our group and took our seats. A waitress came and took our orders. Rose and Jasper were our designated drivers for the night so they won't be drinking anything heavy. Although with Rose, you could get anything down her throat, she won't get high. Weird chick, I tell you.

We ordered beer to start with and it came quickly. We were talking and laughing when the place started filling completely. We all went to the dance floor and started grooving to the beats. Bumpy Ride by Mohombi was booming out of the sound boxes.

I kept Bella close, her hands on my hair, mine on her hips. She swayed her hips with the beat and I groaned everytime she did that. That made her laugh, fucking tease.

"You're gonna be sore tomorrow morning if you keep this up baby" I whispered huskily in her air and she shivered. I smirked at the response.

"Don't fuck with me Cullen" she tried to be serious, but it came out more as a whimper.

"But I plan to, il mio amore" I smile at her and she shakes her head. I chuckled.

"Bella! Edward!" a voice comes from the side and we turn to see Embry.

"Hey Embry" I grin and bump fists with him. Embry was one of the most genuine guys I've met. He was not a part of our close friend group but he sure was a very good friend of ours. The last week he was gone with his cousin Seth to Seattle, where Seth's parents lived. His mother actually. His dad died few years back coz of heart-attack.

Seth went to the same school as us, 2 year younger. He started living with Embry's family after his dad's death coz his mother started drinking after the incident and it became hard for Seth to stay. Embry's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds were great people. They immediately took Seth in and a year later, they adopted Seth legally.

"How have you been? And where's Seth?" I asked him and Bella was also curious. Seth was like a little brother to her.

"Ya! How was everything is Seattle?" Bella added her own questions.

"Its good. Sue, Seth's mom had an accident so we had to leave. She's fine now so we came back. Seth is home." He informs us and we nod.

"When did you came back?" Rose joined us and gave Embry a hug.

"Last night. How is our Rosie?" Embry asks which earns him a smack in his arm. "Oww .. Rose"

We all laugh. Rose hated that nickname.

"Anyways, so why weren't you in school today?" Rose asked and soon the other three also joined our little circle in the middle of the dance floor. We all decide to go in the booth so that we could talk properly.

"I was there, but just for the first half. May be that's why you people missed. I missed the last classes we have, had to go back." Embry explained as we sat inside the booth.

"Why? Anything wrong?" Jazz asked, concerned

"Actually Seth wasn't feeling well after getting back here so he stayed home today , skipping school but during lunch I got a call from mom saying Seth was feeling nauseating and dad is not here so I left and we took Seth for a check-up. He's fine now. Just the last week's event took its toll"

"Poor guy. The good thing is he's better now" Alice said and we all nod.

"Yeah! He's better now" he smiles. We did another round of drinks, shots this time and went back to the dance floor. All of us having a great time. Emmett was his usual self, joking and goofing around, making us all laugh.

Suddenly I heard Bella groan and we all turn to look at the direction of her sight to catch a glimpse of Jacob and Quil. They were on the same class as ours and Bella did not like them, at all. Quil was good, if you ask me, he just did what his cousin Jacob told him to do.

Jacob, on the other hand was a totally different story. He was obsessed with Bella from the very beginning of our high school. Always going after her, always trying to woo her. No matter how many times Bella told him she wasn't interested, he won't take the fucking hint.

One day he saw us making out near the locker rooms and he went nuts. He stared behaving rudely with her, would suddenly grab her arm or shit like that. At first when he was being a nice guy it didn't matter to me but then when he started the shit, I couldn't keep it. There was a massive fight between him and me, no one else included. Not even Jasper and Emmett.

It was one of our soccer practices. We were both forward players of our team and I turned out to be better than him. While voting, I was made the captain of the team, by other team members and the coach himself. He was obviously pissed, but I cant say it was anything personal from my side. That day when we were coming out locker rooms, everyone had left, it was only him and he suddenly pushed me, making me stumble.

Out of no-where he starts this fight and in self defense I hit him back. One hit led to the other and soon we were a mess. If it weren't for Ben that day, who came back looking for me, I would have killed that son of a bitch, when he started calling Bella names. Asshole!

"Bella" he smiled at her and she gave him a curt nod. I pressed her to my chest and asked in a low voice if she wanted to back in the booth but she refused. I nodded and we started dancing again.

"Lets dance?" he asked and Emmett laughed.

"Dude! She's already dancing, cant you see?" we all snorted and he scowled.

"I asked Bella if she wanted to dance, with me" he said in a menacing glare and Em raised his brow.

"And why exactly would you ask this stupid question? She already has a partner, unlike you" Rose sneered. Gotta love her.

"I didn't ask you for anything, bitch!" he sneered back. I was getting annoyed with every second, my hands balled into fists.

"Just fuck of mutt! Go try on someone else" I said trying hard not to just hit him already.

"Why Cullen? Do you think if she dances with me, she'll know what she's missing on and leave you? Are you afraid of me and my capabilities?" he smirks and I have had enough. But before I could say anything, Bella steps in,

"Jacob, is it? Do yourself a favor and get the fuck out of here before they throw you out. You can thank me for it later, in your dreams. And as for Edward being afraid of you, you are lucky he didn't kill you that day in the locker room. We all know about capabilities here, so just leave us alone. I wont be able to stop these three guys here for long enough but I don't think it even will need all three of them, Edward is alone 'capable' of beating the shit out of you." With that, she turned back to face me and pressed herself to me closer. I shook my head and we started dancing again. I leaned down to kiss her, Jacob was long forgotten.

"You know you are scary sometimes" I chuckled. "He might be crying his eyes out coz of what all you said." She was never out-spoken, atleast not to people who she wasn't acquainted with.

"Well, we are not gonna see each other anymore so it doesn't matter what I tell him tonight here in this crowded club" she winked and I chuckled, kissing her cheeks.

"You are too cute for your own good. No surprise all these guys come swarming up to you." I laughed and she huffed in response.

The rest of the night went well, we had lots of drinks, plenty of fun. We got to know that Embry was also accepted in NYU to study sociology and we would be seeing him even after leaving Chicago. It was good to know. We made small talks with everyone, missed Angie and Ben of course. But we would be meeting them tomorrow for our first group study session.

A bit later after mid night we all left the club, Rose and Jazz drove us back but both of them stayed at our place. After saying good night we all went to our rooms. Rose went with Em, Jazz with Alice and Bella with me.

I kept my promise, we fucked the whole night and I am sure, she will be sore tomorrow morning. I chuckled watching as she mumbled words in her sleep, like, jackass and sore and morning. But she looked so adorable with the pout on her lips.

She slept peacefully in my arms, the moonlight making her skin glow all the more. I leaned and kissed her forehead, smiling all this while.

"Love you" she murmured in her sleep, making me chuckle.

"I love you too, baby" I gave her lips a soft kiss and pulled her closer to my chest.

Our last day of high school turned out to be quite fun and I couldn't wait to see what awaited us, as we start our new life in college.

_So, how was it? Jacob is quite a bad boy, huh? The next chapter will be from Bella's POV. Hopefully, will be updating soon. Let me know how you liked, or not, with your reviews. Take care and Cyaa  
~twi_


	6. Ending Party

_**A/N: Here comes the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

**BPOV**

"Shit! Do you think I'll pass this exam? I mean … fuck! I have no clue what I studied! Oh no! what if I fail? Then I can't graduate? Shit! That means no NYU! Oh no! What am I gonna do? And then he will be there and he'll find someone else for him and I'll rot here! Shit! What am I gonna do?"

No! That's not me. That's Alice. She has this tendency to freak out right before the exams. Today was our last exam and then our graduation was next month. The last weeks flew by in the preparations for finals. Like we had planned, we all studied together and it turned out to be really helpful, like we knew.

"Shut the fuck up Alice or I'm gonna kick your ass." Rose said, irritated.

We all were tensed, Alice and Rose both had Trig today and they both were nervous, though Rose was pulling of well but Alice's freaking out wasn't really helping. Any of us.

"She's right Alice. If you don't stop now we three are leaving. As it is, we all are tensed. Hell! I have biology today" Angela said from her side.

"Am sorry! I am just so fucking nervous and today bring Trig is not really helping" Alice said.

"Like you have to say, I know well enough about it" Rose said.

"Right!" I shook my head. "Where are the guys by the way?" I asked. They were supposed to meet us at the entrance 5 minutes back and there was no sign of any of them.

"I don't know, they could be in hell for all that I care." Ang deadpanned. Yeah! Alice was getting to her.

"Shut up. I don't want my man in hell" came Rose's reply. I was about to say something but then I saw the guys' car taking their spot in the parking lot. They all came out and started walking towards us.

"Where were you people?" I asked as Edward came and slid his hand around my waist.

"Don't ask me" he shrugged looking at Ben who looked sheepish.

"Sorry. I woke up late in the morning" he said and we chuckled. The exam was about to start in half an hour and we all wished each other all the best before heading to our classes. Angela, me and Edward had Biology today so we headed to our class.

"All the best Angy" Edward and I wished her as she got inside the class before wishing us the same.

"I missed you" Edward says pulling me for a hug and I wrap my arms around him.

"Me too baby" I said, stuffing my face in his chest and inhaling the scent which is simply Edward.

Edward and Emmett had to go with Carlisle to New York for some work which I had no clue about. But they dint had any exam in those four days so they left. When I asked him, he said he didn't knew then but I guess he knows now.

"So, why did you have to go?" I ask, still holding him.

"We'll talk about it after the exam" he tells me and there is suddenly a seriousness in the whole matter. I don't press more for it and let it go for now, nodding my head.

"Kay! I love you" I say and felt his lips in my forehead.

"I love you too. Now we should get inside. Ready?" he asks after giving me a chaste kiss and I giggle.

"Ready. Lets go and get it over with" I said and he laughs, pulling me inside. Once we are in, we take our seats and wait for our teacher.

Mr. Molina came up after 5 minutes and started distributing our answer sheets. I looked at Angela and Edward one last time, giving them a smile which they returned and then took my question paper out.

My exam was almost finished after 1 and a half hours and there were still half an hour left for the exam to end. I tried to think about that one question I was stuck in, trying to remember.

"Alright students, 15 minutes left." Mr. Molina informed us after sometime.

I tried to answer the last question but I still couldn't remember I looked up to see Edward checking his paper. He was obviously done with his he looked at my side and mouthed 'Done?'

I shook my head no and huffed. 'Which one?" he mouthed again and I raised an eyebrow.

I knew Edward never liked to cheat, he would always curse Em for it and now he was trying to help me. Silly boy. I smiled and blinked my lids once and he smiled.

Time was over and we all submitted our sheets before barging out of the room.

"I cant believe we are done here" Angela said from next to me. We all quickly ran to the parking slot and waited for others and it wasn't much after 2 minutes that we all are leaning against our cars and smiling.

"It's over" we all yelled together and started laughing.

"Party tonight!"

"Where?"

"Purple?"

"Again?"

"Not Purple this time."

"Then?"

"Lets go to Midnight Sun tonight. The new one that opened, last month?" Alice said and we all agreed.

"Great! We'll meet at 7 then?" Jasper asked and we nodded our head.

"Be at my place by 4 girls, we gonna dress up together" Rose said and I groaned. Again a Bella Barbie episode. Angela laughed seeing my expression.

"Shut it Ang. They will be the same with you as well" I tell her and everyone else laughed.

"Okay now. Lets go wherever we have to and meet at our place guys!" Emmett says and the guys nodded.

"See you all then" I said and we all hugged each other once more, congratulating each other for the exams getting over and walked towards our cars.

I got inside the car when Edward came up to my car. "I'll meet you in 15 minutes" He said and I nodded, smiling.

"I will be waiting" I said and he gives me my favorite crooked smile before jogging towards his precious Aston Martin.

I put my key on ignition and my Volvo comes to life. I then quickly pull of and head towards my house.

Like everyday mom & dad were out, working. Not 5 minutes later I entered, the house bell rang and I went to get it. Edward came in and I got both of us juice cans.

"Sandwich?" I ask and he shrugged his shoulders.

I quickly made us both 2 sandwiches and put them on the toaster. He came in the kitchen and slided his both hands from behind around my waist, making me lean back in his chest.

Since last night all I could think was about our move to NY. How will it be? How will we cope up there on our own? College. Classes. New people. It was eating me up.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked me and I shook my head no.

Freeing myself from his arms, I went and got the ketchup for us. The sandwich would take 2-3 more minutes. I turned around to see him looking expectantly at me, his arms folded infront of his chest, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Will you tell me or not?" he asked again when I didn't say anything.

"There is nothing to say" I said, not looking at him. If there was one thing I couldn't do at all, that is lying, especially not to Edward. When he has been my best friend from the time I was born, there was no way I could keep anything from him, nor could he from me. Our bond has always been special.

"Sandwich is ready" I said, pulling the tray and got two plates for us. I walked past him to the living room setting both the plates in front of the TV.

He came and sat on the couch, surfing channels but didn't say anything to me. He got his plate and started munching on the sandwich. I peeked at him from time to time but he never did. He knew very well I couldn't take his silence for much longer. That was the reason he was doing this.

"Edward?" I called his name timidly.

"mmhmmm?" he replied, never taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Baby, its really nothing" I said again.

"Did I ask you anything?" he retorted, fully knowing that I would cave anytime now.

"I … I was just, I was just worried about Ney York" I finally told him. I knew it was ridiculous but I couldn't help it.

"Now we are talking." He put the TV of and turned to face me. "What are you worried about?" he asked taking my hands in his.

"I … I don't know. Its really ridiculous. I was … just … how we will live there, on our own, new place, house that we have to manage on our own, college, new people, I don't know what I'm thinking"

He simply tugged my hand and pulled me to his chest to which I more than willingly went. I was always safe in his arms.

"We all will be there together, remember?" He asked gently, caressing my hair.

"I do, I .. just …" before I could finish my line he cut me off with a finger on my lips.

"Baby, you trust me right? You know I will always take care of you, no matter what. You know that, don't you?" he asked and now I felt stupid.

"Of course I do." I tell him honestly and felt a kiss on top of my head.

"Then just know that everything will be fine there, we will manage. May be there will be some problems with the whole 'new' thing but we all will be together to manage and go through it all. Just trust me, everything will be fine, okay?"

I simply nodded my head and smiled, leaning more towards him.

"I love you" I told him sincerely and I could feel his lips curve into a smile on my neck.

"I love you too" he said and dipped his face to kiss my lips, softly, tenderly.

We then curled up in the couch, tangled in each other's arms and put the TV on and surfed until we found a nice movie to watch.

The afternoon was spent like this, watching TV, though most of the time, all we did was make-out heavily on the couch. We could have had sex but then we didn't wanted to get caught on the act if someone suddenly gets in through the door, after-all we were in the living room.

At around 4, my phone chirped with a ringtone that indicated it was time to go through hell.

"Yes Pixie?" I said clicking on the answer button.

"Get your stuff, am coming at your place in the next 10 minutes and we'll leave for Rose's" she said and before I could say anything she hung up.

"Bella Barbie, huh?" He smirked as I kept the phone and I shot him a glare which made him laugh.

"Not funny, Cullen" I shot him.

"It is, Swan" he shot back and winked. That bastard.

I shook my head and got up from the couch. I went upstairs and got my bag ready and came back downstairs. All this while Edward was sitting on that same damn couch.

Just as I kept my bag on the table, the house bell rang and I went to get Alice inside.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded.

"Awesome, lets go then" She said going in to get my bag, actually, check it would be more apt.

"Hey Alicat!" Edward greeted her and she obviously retorted saying "Hey Big brother"

"We guys will be there by 7 to pick you gals up." Edward informed us and be both hummed in response.

"Kay then, I should leave now, see you girls in a while" he smiled at Alice, ruffling her hair, which made her groan and me to laugh and then he came to me and hugged me, kissing my lips slightly and with a smile he was off.

"Lets go" Alice said which meant her 'checking' was over and we left after I locked my house.

Angela was already there when we got to Rose.

"Hey you two" Angela grinned and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you high already Angy? Whats with you?" I asked and Rose snickered.

"She tried one of the 'good whiskeys' from my dad's bar in here" Rose informed and I nodded in understanding. Angela was very bad when it came to control once she had alcohol inside her.

"Okay .. get her some water, she'll be good. We should start getting ready now." Alice piped in, already pulling her bag upstairs to Rose's room

We all followed and in the next two hours we were done with pedicure, manicure,face massage then make up and lastly dress.

Alice wore a frilly, strapless black dress that ended mid thigh and a simple black lace bow in the middle. She matched it with a butterfly locket in silver and silver pumps, her hair was as always in spikes. Rose wore a red halter dress, which ended just above her knee. Her hair was open, with her blond curlsfalling around and she wore red lipstick and red stiletto heels. Angela wore a blue of-shoulder dress that hugged all her curves beautifully. He had her hair in a bun with a few curls left hanging and matched it with black heels and as for me, Alice made me wear a simple violet dress that ended near my knees. It was loose and obviously my style. The neck was halter style and my hair was done into curls and they were left hanging open. I wore a pair of white matching heels and then we were ready.

The guys came exactly at 7 in the evening to pick us up and after saying bye to Lily, Rose's mom we all left for the club, Midnight Sun.

_**Sorry for the delay people, exams going on and am a bit too busy with it. Let me know if you liked it. Thanks for all the hits but I would love it more if you reviewed. I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up coz am going home for my vacations and there wont be any internet connection as far as I know. But keep the story on alert and you will know as soon as I update it.**_

_**~twi**_


	7. Fears & Affirmations

_A/N: Soooooooooo sorry ! I am more late than ever __ hope some of you are still with me. Thank you for the favorites and hits ! So without any delay, here comes the next chapter. I'll try 2 post 1 chapter in a week or two from now on. Thank you again for those who are still with me. Love you. _

**EPOV**

We all went inside the club Midnight Sun together and there were quite a few familiar faces who smiled as we passed them. Bella was on my side, her hand clasped with mine. She looked sinful in that short violet dress. I just wanted to go take her back o the car and rip that dress out of her body but I had to wait. There will be plenty of time for me to do that later tonight. I sighed thinking of how to restrain myself.

"What?" she asked looking up, quirking an eyebrow. Did she even know how cute that look was on her? I smiled.

"Nothing much, just thinking of ways to restrain myself from running out of this place with you to sum dark alley and then ripping that sinful dress out of your body to have my wicked way with you" I smirked and she gulped which made me laugh. My sweet little kitten.

"Edward…" I was supposed to be chastising, but it came out more like a whimper or may be even, a moan. I smiled & tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before dropping a kiss there.

"Stop it the two of you. Lets have some fun. You can get back to your make out session once you are behind the closed doors for the night" Rose said and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. She looked at me for help but I just smiled and followed her.

"I'll be right beside you, baby" I told her as we got in the dance floor. The whole group was already moving to the bets of Call Me Maybe. It was one of Bella's favorite, I knew so I took her hand in mine and she gave me her smile, while moving her body.

"Embry n Seth are coming here, right?" Alice asked from my side and I nodded.

"Yeah, they said they will be here by 8. It shouldn't be long now."

"ALICE" a shrill voice reached our eyes and Alice jumped making all of us laugh.

"Oh no! Don't tell me she's here. Why is everyone in this club right now? Its not the only club in this area of Chicago" Alice said, exasperated.

"Don't worry darling. I'll keep you safe" Jasper said, putting an arm around my sister. If Jasper wasn't my best friend and I didn't knew that he is who she wants and he wants her the same, I would have killed him. It's the Cullen's sister you are fucking with and you don't do that.

"Oh Alice, How I've missed you during the exams. How was it?" the shrill voice made its appearance in-front of us all. She behaved as if she was Ali's best friend when the truth was far from it. Alice could barely stand her.

"I'm good Amber, thanks. And exams were good as well. How are you? Hope you are enjoying yourself." With that said, she turned in Jasper's arms & started dancing with him. I wanted to laugh but that would have been rude. Bella was snickering in my arms, her face flush with my chest.

But this girl Amber seemed to not take the hint I guess coz she started talking again about how glad she was to see Alice here and how much she admired her and all that bullshit.

"Can't she just shut up?" Em asked with Rose in his arms as he came near where Bella and me were in our own little bubble.

"I swear my head is gonna get blowed if she opens her mouth again." Rose said, totally irritated.

"You bet. Me head already hurts" came Bella's reply. She sighed and leaned back to me. I tightened my arms around her.

"I have a plan" I say to them and turn towards Alice who is of course bored to death by the girl on her side.

"Alice, I've to talk about something to you, alone. Do you think may be you could come with me, _now_? I asked and she was all to happy to get away from there.

"Of course, big brother. Anywhere." Now she was going over the top. "I mean, of course, lets go" I chuckled at her response and look at the Bella.

"Get in the room that is reserved for us for the night with the group, we'll join you in a bit." I tell her and she smiles. I give her a chaste kiss and look at Alice.

"Sorry Amber, but I've to go now. I'll see you some other time. It was really great seeing you here." Before that Amber girl could respond, she was out of the area and tugging my hand, taking me out of the floor.

"Thank you so much, Edward. I don't think I could have endured one more minute of it if you didn't come for reply. Jasper was fed up himself. We even tried making out in front of her but she just won't take the hint." Alice said in a breath and I've to hold her arms to stop her train.

"I get it, baby sister. Now lets go before she comes here. The group is waiting in the room we have for tonight." I tell her and we start walking towards the area but not before she pulls me in for a bone crushing hug. For a girl her size, Alice is mighty strong.

"How can she just keep talking so much, I don't understand" I heard Bella before I saw her. We entered the room and they were there, all of them sitting on the sofa's with a drink in their hand.

"Thank god you came up or else I don't know for how long she would have continued. She just sticks like a glue" Alice said walking towards the table and grabbing a drink that someone might have gotten for her.

"Anything for my baby sister" I kiss her cheek and grab a beer for myself before sitting next to Bella who leans to me.

My phone started ringing and I looked at the screen and saw Embry's name flashing.

"Hey man. Where are the two of you?" I ask into the phone.

"We just came in but none of you are to be seen. Who scared you off?" He asks and I chuckle.

"Not funny man, we are in Room 4 on the right side. Come on in, we just got settled."

"Kay, see you in few" he said before hanging up.

"Embry?" Em asked and I nodded.

Embry and Seth came in after two minutes.

"Why are you'll here? I expected you to be in the dance floor having fun" He asks making himself comfortable. I go up and hugged Seth.

"Its been too long, Seth. How have you been?" I ask as we pull away.

"I'm good, Edward. You look good too" he said smiling. Seth has this thing about him. He's always smiling and everybody around him is smiling. He has this power to keep everyone around him happy always.

"I am and to answer you question," I look at Embry, "There was this girl, Alice's admirer who just won't stop talking and …"

"Our head was literally hurting from all that talking, so we thought of taking a break" Emmett filled in.

Embry and Seth laughed.

"Seriously man, Alice's admirer? You are holed up because of her? Whose this girl?" Seth asked laughing.

"Don't laugh man, you weren't there. It was this girl, actually Seth might know her, she's in you grade, Amber" Alice said, looking bored.

"Amber?" Seth choked her name out. His laughter was no more to be heard. "I wont be laughing anymore, sorry. I know what you are talking about. I've to endure her the whole day." She said making all of laugh.

"Poor Seth, Amber all over you huh?" Rose asked.

"Seriously though. She wont just take a fucking hint. How much more can I do? All that is left to say it in her face that am not interested." Seth sighed.

"Oww Seth," Bella got up and hugged him. "Its okay. As it is, you wont be here in Chicago anymore. We all are moving, so no more Amber to eat our head." Bella laughed.

"Thank fuck for that" Seth sighed making all of us laugh.

We stayed in the room for some more time, just catching up, before going back to the dance floor again. Thankfully Amber or whatever the girls name was, had left and so we could actually enjoy.

"I'm hungry" Bella said from my side with that adorable pout formed on her lips.

"Then lets go and eat. What do you want?" I asked looking down at her?

"Anything would do, you know am not much picky. I could use some grease though" she said licking her bottom lip.

I groaned. "McD it is then" I said and turned towards the others. "Guys lets go, Bella's hungry and am sure Em is as well", who looked like a kid at the mention of food. "We're heading to McD" I said and everyone nodded in agreement. We soon came out of Midnight Sun and headed for McD.

"I want a chicken burger with French fries and a coke" Bella told me as she sat on the table. The place was almost empty at this hour of the day.

"Okay" I nodded and went to the counter to get our orders. Em, Embry, Seth, Ben and Jazz following me while the girls got themselves comfortable in the table.

"10 burgers, 3 hotdogs and 10 cans of coke with 10 patches of fries please" Em told the guy in the counter and paid for all of us. "The treat is on me, bitches" he howled making all of us laugh.

"Could you be any more loud Em?" I asked as we got in the table with our orders after sometime.

"If I try then sure" He winked. I just shook my head at my brother's antique's.

.

"Here's your plate, baby" I said pushing it towards Bella and got one for myself. She was sitting with Alice and Rose on both her sides so I got the seat opposite to hers.

"Would you all like anything else?" a waitress came to ask and I shook my head.

"Okay" She gave us a bunch of tissues and the left the table.

We all finished our food, it was good to have some grease.

"What is this?" Ben asked eyeing his tissue. Angela took it from him and she was fuming.

"How dare she?" She thundered.

"Why? What happened, Angy?" Bella asked. Rose took the tissue and she was fuming as well.

"The bitch" she spat.

"What is it Rosie?" Em asked taking the tissue. It was as if we all were playing 'pass the tissue' here.

"What the hell? Will someone just tell the rest of us what is going on here?" I asked, irritated.

"That waitress wrote her number here, for one of us I guess" Em, said, shaking his head. All the girls were angry, safe to say, after hearing this.

"Baby, you know we would never even think about others. Do you really think any of us would have used that piece of shit when we have trophies in our hand." Em said and I've no clue how he came up with that line.

"I knew it. I just knew it. She gave it to Edward. I saw how she was looking at him when she gave us the tissues. Then only I was ready to slap the hell out of her if not for Angy and Rose here." Bella was fuming so to say. "I am going to rip her a new one, that bitch. She thought he was alone here, single with a group of friends. Did she not see me?"

I quickly got up from my seat and went to her.

"Baby, don't be upset. Let's leave. She is nothing. How are you even sure it was for me? It could be for any of us guys" I said trying to calm her.

"No. I saw the way she was looking at you, as if you were a prize she had to win." She was still upset, not angry but upset and that is more painful for me.

"She's right. When that bitch came, you guys didn't notice but we did. She eyed all of you but since you were sitting with us girls, she figured you'll were taken, except for Edward and she tried with him." Rose said and Angela nodded from the other side.

I shook my head. It was not important.

"It doesn't matter, coz she definitely doesn't matter. Let's go from here." I said and took Bella's hand in mine.

"Love, don't let this piece of shit ruin the evening for you. It is nothing. You know that, right? It doesn't mean anything to me. You are what is important to me and seeing you upset breaks my heart. Don't torment yourself. I love you, Bell. Only you" I said and looked at her in the eyes.

"He's right Bells. Let's just forget it happened. We know how they are, we have faced it everyday in high school and we will very well be facing it in college so just suck it up and forget. You trust him, don't you?" Bella nodded minutely.

"Then just say fuck you bitch and get going. Our men are only for us. Coz whatever happens and whatever the girls do and however they throw themselves at our men, we know that at the end of the day they will come back home, to us" Angela said and smiled.

I was grateful she handled it coz no one could have done that better than her right now.

"She's right Bells. We cant let these things get to us now that we're moving in to college in few months. We love them and we know that they love us back. Its all that matters" Alice said and Bella looked at her and then me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let that get to me, I've seen this happen my whole life when Sarah and Holly and Erica or any other girl in high school were throwing themselves at you. I don't know what happened today but I assure you, I never, for a second, didn't not trust you. I know you love me Edward. And I love you too." She smiled.

I knew it was over for now but I also knew why she behaved like this today and tonight we'll talk about it.

"Anyways guys, lets get going. I need some sexy time after this with my Emmie" Rose said and we all gagged.

"Its my brother you're talking about, Rose" Alice chided.

"I know that, but its not like you don't know that we have sex" she winkled.

"I just like to keep my mind safe from some pictorials. So please, stop talking until we get in our respective cars" Alice shuddered, making all of us laugh.

"Good night people" I said as we got in the car. We, me and Bella were going back to my place. Em and Rose would be at Rose's and Alice and Jasper at Jasper's place and Angela and Ben were going to Ben's house.

Bella leaned to me, her head on my shoulder as we drove towards our place.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked and she looked up at me with those beautiful, brown eyes. They were pooling with unshed tears.

"Oh baby" I quickly stopped the car on the roadside and hugged her to me.

"Shhh … Its okay. You know I love you, right?" I said as she held me tightly to her.

"I know. I'm just so afraid Edward. What if after going there you realize that you were wrong and I'm not what you want. What if…"

I don't let her finish her thoughts. My lips met her in a hard kiss, I hope what I can't tell her in words, my actions would convey. That she can see that there wont be anyone but her for me. That I love her, and its for always. Not just today or tomorrow, but for forever.

"Never doubt yourself, you're all I want, nothing else, no one can even compare to what you're to me. _I love you _Bella, you're it for me. Please baby. Don't say such things. It breaks me to see you like this." I say into her hair, while she is glued to me for dear life.

"I know. Am sorry, I don't know. These past four days you weren't here and I couldn't think straight. I guess I missed you too much and let all these thoughts consume me. I can never doubt your love for me, Edward. I know you love me and I love you. I am just too terrified about the move. That it might change everything for us." She tells me all her fear while I hold her as close as possible and assure her over and over again that nothing can do us apart. Nothing. We will always be together. And not just the two of us, but all of us. The whole group. I know her, she ever thought that may be our group wont stick together once we get the taste of fast city life of New York but I know that its never going to happen. And I know that deep down, even she knows that it never is a possibility.

Once she has calmed down, I start the car again and drive to our place and help her inside. As soon as we are inside our room, she's all over me and I cant help but return her emotions back.

"Take me, Edward. Make me feel safe again. Make me forget all my fears" she says as she kisses me and I grunt in response.

I know what she wants and I will give it to her. Because I know, only I can give it to her. The safety of my arms. The confidence, the love, everything she needs. So I do.

I give her all that she wants and more. I kiss her with all my love. With every kiss I assure her that she's the only one for me.

When we make love, with every thrust, every moan, every grunt, every whisper, I show her that wherever we may be, our love will always be the same. If anything, it will only grow with each day.

And the end on the night when we cum together, I know that she knows, she believes, she sees it in my eyes as I see in hers, that we'll be good. All of us.

Together. Forever.

_A/N: Its looooong. I know. But since I was so late, I thought I would combine two chapters and give it to you. Hope you all like it. Read and Review. Coz you know, it makes me happy _

_~twi_


	8. Graduation

_**A/N: After another long gap I'm back. I know you people might think I should just leave and stop writing altogether. Its just that, writing is a hobby, something I like to do, not something I always do, thus these long gaps in between each chapters. Hope you'll stick to me and this story !**_

**BPOV**

The next month flew by and before we knew it, it was our graduation day. We were all dressed in blue robes for the occasion and right now standing in the backstage from where we would be going on the stage to accept our diploma's.

"I hate this robe" Rose said, pulling and tugging at the robe she was wearing. "Why do we have to wear it again?"

"Chill girl! At least its not the hideous yellow they made the last year students wear" Angela said, making us shudder. "That really had to be the worst color I've seen any1 wear on planet Earth."

"Agreed … This one's much better" Rose accepted.

One of our teachers asked us to form a line according to the names that would be called in alphabetical order and ironically me and Angela were few of the last in the line since our surnames started with S and W respectively.

Edward was our valedictorian and he gave his speech in which we all helped to fill him with some much needed humor, especially Emmett, though I doubt the teachers would have been able to understand what they really meant.

Once all our names were called and we all received our diploma's, we were called for a group photo of our batch. After that was also over, we quickly got rid of the robe and ran out front to meet our parents. Mom, Esme, Lily, Kathy ad Marie, all were crying, saying their babies had grown up. It was kind-a funny. Thankfully our fathers knew how to handle their women and we were quickly ushered out of the building so that we could all go out and celebrate with the dinner our parents had planned for us. After that we were having a late night pool party at the Cullen's house.

Once we reached, we were seated quickly. One thing about the Cullen's, they were respected here in Chicago, because Carlisle was one of the best neurosurgeons you could ever possibly come across walking this planet and still he was the most down-to-earth guy I'd ever met.

Once we ordered our food, we sat there talking about everything and nothing in particular. Our parents were a cool bunch, not too overbearing ad strict, neither too liable. And the best part they got along really well, like my mom and Esme, Kathy, Lily and Marie spent most of their time together, since they were all housewives and when mom and Esme could take some time out for their 'girls-time' these 5 would get together. Same was with our fathers.

"You look absolutely stunning" I turn my head to see Edward whispering in my ear. "And I love you."

I smile and we hare a chaste kiss in the midst of the chaos we call family. "I love you too" I tell him and he smiles, a way of him telling me that he always knows.

"Okay so where are you two staying tonight. Since our kids have hacked your home?" Mr. Whitlock asks Carlisle and Esme and the others laugh.

"Well, me and Esme thought we could use the alone time for our benefit so we booked a honeymoon suite for us in The Plaza" Carslisle said, throwing a wink towards Esme at which she blushed and Edward, Alice and Emmett goaned.

"Please dad, over-share. We didn't want to know about your honeymoon suite" Emmett groaned and Alice smacked him the head,

"You don't need to repeat, you idiot" Alice snapped.

"Thank you sister" Edward's shoulder slumped and me ans everyone else in the table was laughing.

"Well, I and Renee are gonna use this alone time as well. Won't we love?" Charlie said looking over at my mother at which she-fucking-winked at my father.

"Oh please mom and dad. Not you too" I shuddered.

"Not really nice, is it?" Edward grumbled from my side and I hid my face in his neck.

"Ughh! Would you folks get a room already? Shit! I mean, you should leave and so should we." I heard Jasper say and look up to see all the parents being all gooey-eyed with each other.

"I think he's right! Lets get out of this place." Angela said as she stood up from her chair soon followed by Ben.

"Lets go, we have a party to get to" Edward said tugging at my hand as we left the table saying a quite good bye to our parents, though …

"I don't think they even realized that we left the table" I heard Rose mutter from my side, completing my thought from earlier.

"Lets not think about that! I don't think I'll ever be able to wipe that picture outta my memory" Jasper grumbled.

"Me neither" Edward whispered.

"Okay! Enough of that now. Get into your cars everyone, we are leaving for a party" Alice chirped and I am seriously thinking how she even sounds so chirpy. But none of us point it out at this moment. We simply follow her instructions and get into our cars, driving towards the Cullen's house.

Since Edward drives like a bat out of hell, we reach their in no time and before everyone else. Em and Rose are next, soon followed by Ally and Jazz. The four of them get inside while me and Edward decide to take a walk outside. Just as we were moving toward the backside of their house, we see Ben and Angela getting in.

"Next week we're all gonna be in New York at this time" Edward reminds me, as if he even needs to do that. That's all that has been on my mind for the past few months, especially these few days.

"Don't I know it" I sigh and Edward drapes an arm around me.

"Baby, don't fret over the same thing all over again" he tells me and I nod. I know he said that things wont change and we'll are gonna stick together like always but I still have my doubts.

"I know and I remember what you said, but its all just too much to process. You, this group, its all I live for" I say, the fear so evident in my voice, even I can hear it.

But before I can say anymore his lips are on mine and his arms surround me in the warmth that is all and only Edward. I relax a bit, inhaling his scent deep within and feel him kissing the top of my head.

I look up and before I can say anything he says what makes me realize why I love him so much, "I know and I love you too" I can only smile and rest my head back on his chest, reliving in the warmth.

"Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, get your asses back inside the house. People are starting to show up" we hear my best friend scream before a booming laugh that can only belong to Em.

"Lets go inside before she can get on a murder spree" Edward says making me laugh. We walk hand in hand toward the house and just before we are to enter, he pulls me back for a moment.

"Never doubt on what we have together, all of us. We can get through everything" he says, kissing the top of my head and I smile nodding. He studies me for a moment, probably checking if I actually am alright before walking inside.

"You have it easy man. No screaming girlfriend who is constantly reminding you to do this and do that. Jasper says to Edward, passing us while shifting a vase. Edward only laughs.

"Don't think for one second I didn't hear you Jasper Whitlock" e hear Alice before we see her. She is in-front of us in no time and …

"Fuck" Jasper mutters. Yeah right! Fuck! Jazz is gonna have it bad tonight but I cant help but laugh at this absurdity.

"Alice will you please calm the fuck down. The party's gonna be great like always. You just need to chill, you are driving everyone else crazy here." Edward tells Alice and you can immediately see her, how she responds to him. She is more calm now and more collected. Being twins they have this amazing bond they share with each other.

"Now you relax and take a deep breath" and of course Alice follows. "And another … yeah, good. Felling better?" Edward asks and she nods her head. "Okay then. We all are here, and when others come to the party, its gonna be great, like every other party my sister has thrown, ever. And Chicago is gonna remember the last party Alice Cullen threw before she went off to New York. Okay?" he asks again and Alice replies with a happier, chirpier "okay!"

"Great! Now everybody, lets play some music. We are having a party" Em booms from my side making me jump and everyone else laughs, which I soon join.

As time passes, people are entering the party, we being the hosts, talk and mingle with everyone. Congratulating ones who got accepted to the colleges and just enjoying our time here. We dance, we drink, we laugh, we joke. Its everything we always do and so much more.

Like Edward said, Chicago was gonna remember this party. That's for sure. Everyone was in a good mood. We clicked pictures, we filled in slams, passing it on to nyone and everyone. It was one of the best parties.

"Enjoying the party, Swan?" I shivered at the sound as two hands made purchase on my waist. I could only nod. He turned me to face him and I leaned into him.

"I thought it would have been tough to get you in my arms tonight, that boyfriend of yours never leave your side. I can't blame him though, who would want to let go of such a fine piece of ass" he all but growls in my ears as both his hands rest on my ass cheeks, squeezing them.

"You should not do that, not here. Everyone can see us here" I whisper.

"I don't give a fuck. And the lights help, people can't see me that well here, like this, with you" he whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Oh! How much I have missed this" I say as I pull him closer to me.

"Me too, sweetheart. Me too." He says before claiming my lips with his. We kiss like frantic, hands roaming our backs, tongues battling, teeth clashing. Its almost foreplay. We don't care that we are in the mid of a dance floor, its just us at this moment.

"Oh! Get a room the two of you" I hear Em's voice before I see him, making me blush.

"Shut up you goof!" Edward says, holding me in his arms. I hide my face in his chest which rumbles in low laughter. I look up at him to find him looking down at me with raw passion in his eyes.

"That was fun, ain't it Swan?" he says and I laugh.

"Yes, my mystery man" I chuckle. He holds me close and we dance to the music slowly.

It was almost 2 in the morning when everyone left the party. We all made sure the living room was clean before retiring to our rooms. Angela and Ben took one of the guest rooms upstairs.

"Shower?" Edward asks as he closed the door behind me. I can only nod. I follow him to the bathroom and see he has already lost his shirt and pants, now standing in just his boxers. I turn my back to him and he knows without saying.

Flipping my hairs to one side of my shoulder he lowers the chain of my dress. as the dress falls on the floor, I step out of it and turn towards him. He takes my hand as we walk towards the shower-head. Standing below it he pulls me to him, his hand moves to my back, unclasping the hook of my bra. I take it off while he gets out of his boxers and me out of the panties.

We stand as the water cascades down our body, enjoying the heat of the water as well as each others bodies pressed against each others body. He washes my body as I do his. We never said a word as we held on to each other, kissing and soft touches. The love we felt for each other was enough for that.

Once we were done, he took two towels, once he dried me and wrapped it around me, he proceeded to dry himself and then draped it around his waist. We walk silently back to his room and get into the bed.

There are still no words, as he takes the towel off my body, kissing every exposed part of it. We make slow love that night, taking our time with each other. The feeling of each others body pressed together as he moves inside me, kissing my lips, tasting my skin is like heaven.

We share soft moans and slow whispers together. 'I love you's' are lost between kisses as we come together from the high. He held me in his arms as I drifted to a peaceful slumber.

_**Leave me some love **___

_**~ twi**_


	9. New York

_**A/N: Surprise! Surprise! A new chapter, that to so soon ! I must be in a way too good mood to write so much :P Anyways … without further talk from my side lets see what our favorite couple has to say.**_

**EPOV**

We were all flying to New York today and mom and dad were coming with us. The other parents wanted to come as well but that would have been a lot of people so we told them that they could come later to visit us. So for now, it was only mom and dad to come help us with settling everything in _our _house. God, it still felt weird to think of it as ours.

"You kids take care of yourself and give a call whenever you need us, we'll be on our first flight there" Mr. Whitlock told us and we all nodded. It was weird somehow that now we wont be seeing everyone everyday like we have been all our lives.

After a tearful goodbye from all of us, we were finally ready to check in and then board our flight. Mostly all our stuff was already shipped to NY, we were just having our carry-on bags with us for the trip. And of course Alice and Rose had their extra clothes to that, which couldn't be shipped coz there was already extra stuff in it.

"How does it feel?" Bella asked me after we got settled in our seats.

"Kind of surreal sure, but nice. It's our new life." I told her as she nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck. It felt nice.

The last few days after our graduation was spent mostly in packing our stuff and shipping it off. We had very less time to spend together in the day, still we managed to spend all our nights together, either it was her room or mine, it didn't really matter.

"When do our classes start by the way?" she asked and it takes me sometime to remember. "I think mine and Rosalie's start from 5th of the month, we all have an orientation on the 2nd though and yours along with Angela's is from 4th I guess. Alice too has the same as ours I think, and Em, Jazz and Ben's start from the 6th. Yeah … that's it."

"That gives us atleast a month to settle in properly." She says pondering over what I told her. Today was 28th of May and our orientation like I said was on 2nd July.

"Yeah, just about that" I say as I pull her closer. She lets out a small yawn making me chuckle.

"Get some sleep baby. I'll wake you up when its time." I say kissing the top of her head and she nods. Within minutes she is off asleep.

The flight took almost 2 and half hours. I woke Bella up once the stewardess announced that we'll be landing on NY soon.

"Wake up baby, we are almost here" I said as I peppered the right side of her face with soft kisses, coaxing to wake her up.

"mmhhmm … love you" she mumbled sleepily and I laughed.

"I love you too, now wake up. We have to move out of this plane so that we can go and look at our new house here in New York" I tell her and that surely gets her attention coz she is up in no time.

"We are here" she says softly and I smiled. She and all the other girls were very excited about our new place. Me and Em already saw it the last time we had to come to NY for work and had gotten pictures for the ones back at home in Chicago. Now this was going to be our new home.

Soon we are out of the plane and getting our luggage from the belts. Dad had hired a limo to get to the house, since there were so many of us.

We reached the Manhattan, Greenwich Village area fairy quickly, given the NY traffic. The girls were out of the car as soon as the driver hit the brakes.

"Its more beautiful than I thought" I heard Angela say, to which all the girls hummed in agreement. We guys laughed at how in awe they looked in to be for a fucking house, but then they are girls and they always find beauty in everything I guess. Though if I am being honest, I loved this place. It was perfect for the 8 of us.

Although firstly we had thought we would get 4 apartments in the same building or so, some of our parents didn't like the idea of 'living together' so soon, although technically we will be doing the same here. According to them, this house was better where we all will be living as friends, rather than in apartments as couples.

Whatever they thought best, they did and I can't complain. Though we might be missing bit of privacy which we would have gotten as couples in those apartments, this place felt like second home, so I was okay and of what I see, so is everyone else.

Mom and dad quickly ushered us inside the house as we got the luggage from the car and paid the driver off. Our own cars were already shipped here and would be reaching NY by tomorrow, along with some other stuff. But most of it was already here.

"This is so awesome" my Bella says almost with reverence and I had to agree. It is.

The house was two-storied. The ground floor had two bedrooms with attached baths, the kitchen, dining and a big living room with a small bar. There was also a basement, below which we guys had decided to turn into their game room/music room. The upper floor had 4 bedrooms, again with attached baths and a big balcony overlooking the front.

"I still can't believe this is our" Rose chimed in, looking around.

"I'm gonna love cooking here." Angela was already in the kitchen then, I guess. Bella and Em quickly followed her there along with the rest of us.

"This is good" Em said. When we had come earlier to check on the place it was empty but now that it was fully furnished and the kitchen was stocked with every appliance needed, it was awesome.

"Home" Bella came running to hug me, me doing the same. "Our home" she breathed in my neck.

"Yes baby, our home."

The next few hours are a blur of moments. Though the things were already shipped here, they weren't placed accordingly, mot of it still packed in boxes. So the better part of the day was spent in arranging our new home.

Around 8 we were dead to our feet so we ordered in pizzas and finished dinner along with cokes.

Ben and Angela decided to take one of the bedrooms in the upper floor while Em-Rose and Ally-Jazz chose the two downstairs. The bedrooms were far from each other which were a really good thing. Me and Bella got one in the upstairs and we decided that the two spare rooms can be used by whoever visits. Right now one was to be used by my parents.

After wishing good night to everyone we went to our respective rooms.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" I informed Bella and headed to the bath. After stripping down to my boxers, I stood under the warm water from the shower. I felt all the stress leaving my body and it felt good.

When I left the bathroom and came in to our room, the sight before me was beautiful. Bella was lying in the bed in her tank top and shorts, sleeping with that adorable pout on her lips. She probably dozed off while waiting for me to come out to take a shower.

It was quite late and I knew how tired she was so I let her sleep and changed into my sleep pants before joining Bella in our new bed for the first time.

I held her in my arms, looking at her face as she slept peacefully there. Sleep came to me fairly quickly as our first day in our new home came to an end.

~~~~~ L&L ~~~~~

The following week passed quite quickly. We got settled in the house, slowly falling into a pattern, though it was bound to change when classes starts. And although we were familiar with NY coz of our many short trips and vacations, we started to get reacquainted with our locality as well as the campus.

Mom and Dad left on Wednesday and by then, we all were also somewhat settled.

Most of us thought of taking up some small jobs for extra money and some fun. Me, Ben, Em and Jazz took a 2 hours shift in a nearby pizza joint, Angela took a job in the university library while Alice gave an interview as an RJ for the university radio. We were pretty sure she was getting the job, they were to call her by Friday. Bella and Rose, both decided not to take up any jobs because they both thought of taking up some extra classes.

The pay was okay for all the jobs we had taken up, not that we needed it. Our monthly allowance was more than enough for us, but we thought it would be fun to have a job. But we all promised our parents that if we saw that it was getting difficult for us to keep up the job along with our studies, we would not continue. Though I hardly think it would be difficult.

We all were starting from next week. All of us had weekends free but for us boys, the owner said that we might get called in sometimes if anyone took leave. We were okay with that.

"Okay, so I thought we could go clubbing tomorrow" Alice said as we all sat in the living room in the evening. It was Thursday today which meant she was up for her Friday fun. And although she said it as if she were suggesting us, we all knew better than that. It was her way of saying 'we _are_ going clubbing tomorrow.'

Everyone was surprisingly okay with that and we all decided to check out some club called Eclipse, which was supposedly the so called NYU club. Most of the NYU students go there for clubbing since it was the closest to the campus as well as quite good.

By 11 we all said our good nights and headed for our rooms. Both Bella and me followed our nightly rituals and got ready for bed.

"Excited about tomorrow" I asked Bella, as she moved closer until she was lying with her head on my pillow, my arm in between. In all the years we have been together, whenever we sleep together which is almost everyday, she never once slept on her own pillow. She says she doesn't like the distance, and I surely don't complain.

"Yes, it will be good to go out and have some fun. You all will be starting to work from next week, and soon classes will start. So this week lets have some fun." She said softly. She was already half asleep while she was talking so I didn't continue the conversation.

"Good night baby" I kissed the top of her head while she kissed the side of my neck.

"Good Night" she wished sleepily and soon we were both asleep.

The next day was almost same. Bella and Angela had been cooking for us all these days and sometimes Emmett would help them. We had a light lunch and retreated to do whatever we had to do before getting ready and leaving for Eclipse.

Around 5 Alice came out of her room, bouncing on her toes.

"I got it! I got it! I got the job. They said they would call again and let me know about what show I would be hosting and the timings." She cheered happily, clapping her hands all this while. We all laughed heartily at her cheerfulness and congratulated her. Jasper picked her up and kissed her and she calmed down a bit.

"Anyways, now let's go get ready. Everybody, in my room in 5." she ordered before skipping to her room.

Around 7, we all were ready to go. Bella came out of her room in a royal blue skirt and white top. The girls were all wearing the same kind of clothes but different color combinations.

We stopped at a small burger joint next to our house for a quick dinner and then got into Em's hummer and left. Again, Rose was our designated driver like always.

We got to Eclipse by 7:30 and it was already packed with mostly people of our own age group. We guys went to the bar to get us drinks while the girls said they would try to get us a table.

When we returned after getting us a tray of drinks and some snacks we saw the girls by the corner. We walked towards them and I got a big smile from my girl. We passed drinks and she got up from her seat.

"What?" I asked and she looked around the table, as if the table would give the answer.

She chuckled at my confused face and took my hand, pushing me to sit in the chair while she sat on my lap. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her.

"There are only 5 chairs, so I thought I'll take up on the opportunity to get to sit on your lap" she said with a smirk and gave me a chaste kiss. I looked around to see almost everyone was sitting similar to us. Only Ben and Angy were sitting in different seats, although they were sitting so close, you would think it was a single chair.

We all did our first round of shots and ordered for the next which came quickly and was done in no time. The girls got up to dance on some song they liked while we boys sat back and enjoyed the view. They didn't go far from us to keep an eye.

They were singing and laughing, having fun like they always did. I was watching Bella when my phone rang. I pulled out to see it was Embry.

"Hey man! Where are you? I thought you would be here in New York by now."

"_Yes, well that was the plan but with Seth transferring his school for the next to years, we had to complete some paper work. We would be arriving on Sunday." Embry said._

"That's great. Let's meet up soon. We were talking bout you to the other day." I almost shouted into the phone, it was quite loud in here and in order to go out I would have to move past a swarm of people.

"_Sure man. I will give you a call once we get there. Where re you guys anyways? Its kinda loud there. Club?"_

"Yeah. We thought to check out some places. Anyways, call me when you get here and we can make plans."

"_Yeah! Okay! Bye then. We'll see you soon." _We hung up after than and I sat back on my chair.

"Who was that? Embry?" Em asked from my side.

I nodded. "Ya. He and Seth will be getting here by Sunday. They got delayed coz of some paper-work from the school for Seth's transfer process."

"That's great. Where are they staying?" Ben asked and I shook my head.

"I have no idea but I know that they got a two bedroom apartment outside the campus. It should be close to us but don't know where"

"Okay! We'll know soon. Anyways I'm gonna go join my girl" Em stood up from his seat and started walking toward our group and I turned to look at them. They all looked happy and carefree. The rest three ordered beers for us, which came quickly and I have to say I was quite impressed with their service.

We were sipping on our beer when Bella started walking towards the table. I smiled.

"Hey baby! Can I get a sip?" she asked as she kissed me on the cheek and sat on the next the chair Em had just vacated.

"Sure!" I passed her the can and watched her as she took a swig from it.

"Having fun?" I asked as she passed me the can back and I took a sip. She smiled brightly.

"Yeah! It's so much fun. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed this fun. It's been almost a month that we all came out together clubbing."

Jasper nodded from her other side, while his eyes were still on Alice. "Yeah! I think am gonna join Alice now." He emptied his can before standing and walking towards my sister.

"Who were you talking to earlier? I saw you on the phone." She was sipping from the can.

"Ya, Embry called. They are arriving this Sunday." I answer, looking around the club. It was almost the same as the one we used to go back at home in Chicago, Purple.

"That's great. I miss Seth." She paused for a moment before taking my hands in her. "Now common, I want to dance with my fuck-hot boyfriend" she said as she dragged me to the dance floor. I saw Angela retreating back to the table, for some breathing time I guess.

"You look smoking tonight" I whisper in her ear as I pulled her closer to me. "Good enough to eat and I promise to do just that once we are back to the confinement of our room." I continue as she shivered in my arms.

"I'll hold on to you to your promise Mr. Cullen" she tried to come out as brave but it was almost a whimper.

"I have no doubt Ms. Swan and I'll make sure that by the end of the night you are thoroughly satisfied." I told her, as I twirled her so that now her back was to my front.

We all danced for almost the whole night and once we returned home, I took my girl to our room and made sure I kept my promise and didn't stop until _I_ was satisfied that she had been thoroughly satisfied to the end.

She fell asleep in my arms, bare, with a peaceful looks on her face, a soft smile playing on her lips. I pulled the comforter above us and wrapped my arms around her.

I heard a faint 'I love you' before joining her in sleep, smiling.

"I love you, too."

_**The next chapter will be up soon I guess. Till then, leave some love :)**_

_**~ twi**_


End file.
